guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampiric Assault
Could this skill see some love with Mobius Strike? with even 10 deadly it would steal like 30 health right? 60 life steal every other attack with Mobius (if you got them below 50%) would be some nice self heal/pressure. Armor of the Sun 17:21, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Well, as it read this seems to be a good skill, that is if both attacks have the life-stealing (which they should as it is a dual attack). So as you said, 60 damage (assuming the given 10 deadly arts) that can't be reduced, then a 60 point heal? sounds really good to me.--Tydymiler 00:56, 7 August 2007 (CDT) looks like my 2 biggest items on the sin skill wishlist haven't made it to eotn - energy management in deadly arts and a dancing daggers type skill that counts as a dual attack :( I don't think I'd use this. bow remains more interesting for nightmare weapon. Phool 21:25, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I like this, it allows Assassins to execute 'dagger' attacks, without investing in the dagger mastery line, combine this with a DA lead attack (Dancing d.) and an offhand (Mantis touch), for a non-dagger fragger! 07:55, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Well its still an attack skill so you need daggers you also cant use deadly paradox with it :(--Diddy Bow 08:09, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::you can if you use flourish to recharge the skills after disabling them with dp. Tested a while ago but has never been worth it. Phool 12:35, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::Way of Perfection is still better on the Death Bossom Farmer, since every Critical Strike (skill) that lands will heal for 54 health, with the bonus of a slight chance of healing you when you use Death Bossom, too. Not only that, but it gives you an extra +3 regen with Mystic Regen. Critical Strike does more damage, etc. etc. There's a better use for this skill out there... Somewhere. I naturally assume that this skill hits twice seeing as how it's described as a dual attack :) :Most likely will. The Hobo 15:06, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::What's with you people and "Most likely"?! Its a dual attack, it will hit twice. End of story. --Lann 16:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::: People say most likely because there is a chance that each attack may miss. Though both will most likely hit. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 20:25, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::"You people" eh? Don't judge me just because I'm homeless. The Hobo 23:24, 9 August 2007 (CDT) i made this great build with this skill--72.83.152.240 09:16, 25 August 2007 (CDT) this skill > all 55s in pvp GG - blade 12:09, 1 September 2007 (CDT) theres 55s in pvp? HAX! 70.180.207.12 14:33, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Just go RA.--91.165.254.73 10:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) With Nightmare Weapon :::::::::::::<-Somebody help me fill this out. Should be a Rt/A build with 0 dagger mastery. 67.71.48.166 11:56, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Well, I haven't got 0 dagger mastery but I got a build which achieve pretty much the same thing. For the optional I HIGHLY suggest bringing siphon speed or crippling dagger to stop enemies from kiting you. But don't try to tell me this is your idea :P Godliest 14:24, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I released the build on PvXWiki. With a different setup and 0 dagger mastery. See here for the build. Godliest 13:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Impale Maybe I'm missing some huge flaw that would make it unusuable with it or something, but isn't this just screaming out to be used with Impale? It was so frustrating before, DA-only/DA-heavy setups would have difficulty doing it reasonably. It's just nice to have something within Impale's own line I guess (though I don't own GW:EN so I dunno), because it's frustrating to be stuck with other skills which weren't very efficient on setups that had already invested largely in DA. (and don't say exhausting assault with a hex and iron palm, the damage stinks and an interrupt immediately after a KD is sort of overkill)... PS: I may have said something stupid, because I've been up for nearly 24 hours. Shas'o Kauyon 04:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Errr... duh. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:12, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Animation may be it's worth mentioning that animation is the same as death blossom? :no. --mangled(not logged in) Triggers twice twice? Aka, so far I've been hit by this skill three times in RA, and each time it triggered very oddly, I took 4(!) hits from Vampiric Assault and got the health stolen 4 times, and it showed also on the side of the screen where the most recent skills to have hit you are shown, a big 4X Vampiric Assault. Yet, when I go to the Isle of the Nameless to try it out for myself, nothing... I went to try it out after getting hit twice by the skill, the third time with 4X came after I had tried it for myself and it only had stolen the health twice. A bug maybe? Anyone else seen it function that way? -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :Probably someone using Moebius Strike to attack you with Vampiric Assault twice in a very short period of time. 20:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::I did concider that option, yes, but it just isn't that, cause they only ever used it once on me, I would simply die on the moment it triggers at the end of the chain to the approx 150 health stolen flat. -- Angelo Silverwolf :::It's twice the damage the Daggers deal (armor respecting) and twice the Life Stealing (armor ignoring). So it's neither hax, nor Moebius nor is it flat >100 life steal. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright... It's just _VERY_ confusing to die from it and see Vampiric Assault X4 on the side of the screen, it makes it look like it bugs. -- Angelo